


You Ruined My School Pictures You Asshole (part 2 in the Prank Wars series)

by Black_Pannther



Series: Prank Wars [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean seeks revenge on Sam for the Water balloon incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean never forgot the water balloon incident. It’s been a week since he spoke to Sam. Every time Sam would see him, he always took off running for the fear that Dean would make due on his threat. He wasn’t really going to kill his little brother, he was only going to make the little bastard pay for what he did and maybe torture him nice and slow for the rest of his life. The only time Sam would come out of hiding was when their dad was home because Dean wasn’t stupid enough to try anything then. 

One day, Dean pretended to go out and order some take out. Claiming that he’d be back in a couple of hours. Sam thought nothing of it. He was used to being left alone for a short time like that. He heard Dean leave so he pushed the heavy dresser away from his bedroom door, opened it up and entered the living room to watch TV. He timed his brother’s departure very carefully not intending to be in the living room when he got back. Ten minutes later, Dean quietly opens the back door that leads into the kitchen. Sneaks his way into the living room to where his brother was perched on the couch watching Tom and Jerry. Laughing when the cat got hit in the face with a frying pan by the mouse making his face the shape of exactly what he got hit with. Sam was so engrossed with his program that he didn’t hear Dean creep up from behind him.

Dean gently grabbed Sam’s shoulders, The sudden contact startled poor Sam and he attempted to jump up so he could take off running. “Whoa now, Sammy.” Dean soothed. “I’m not here to hurt you. I only want to talk.” 

Sam looked at him cautiously, “You don’t wanna talk, you wanna kill me. You said so when you were on the toilet and I plowed you with water balloons.”

Dean gritted his teeth at the memory before he responded, trying to keep the heat out of the voice. “Yea, I know what I said and I didn’t mean it. I had plenty of time to think about it and I realize I deserve it. I should not have stolen your candy bars.

Sam still skeptical. “So you’re not still mad about the ex lax and water balloons?”

Dean didn’t know about the ex lax but he had to play it cool. “No, I’m not mad. Like I said, I deserved it so are we best buds again?” Dean reached out his hand but was taken by surprise when Sam leaped from the couch, throwing his arms around his big brother’s neck and gave him a big hug and a wet, sloppy kiss on his face.

“Sammy,” Said Dean wiping his kid brother’s slobber off his cheek. “You can be such a girl sometimes.”

Sam’s only response was to happily take off. ‘Oh my God. He did not just skip out of the room.’ Dean thought as he briefly swiped his hands over his face.

Well, step number one of his planned prank has been completed. That was the make up part. Gain Sam’s trust so that when the prank happens, he won’t suspect a thing. Step number two would be to pace himself. He’ll wait a couple of month and then hit him with a big whammy!

A couple of months went by and Sam felt comfortable enough to believe that Dean completely forgot about the ex lax and water balloon incident. Step three, make his move.

Sam was asleep soundly in his bed, it was a school night, and tomorrow was school picture day, the perfect time to set his plan in motion. Dean crept in unsuspecting Sam’s bedroom with a razor. Gracefully and ever so carefully, shaved off both of his kid brother’s eyebrows trying not to snicker at the thought of how his school pictures were going to turn out. 

Once Dean returned to his own bed, tears started leaking from his eyes as he pressed his face hard in the pillow to muffle out his laughter.

The next day, Dean woke up bright and early so he could catch their dad before Sam. “Hey, uh…. Dad.” Said Dean, trying desperately to stifle his laughter that was threatening to come out full force. “Did you remember to give Sam the money to pay for his school pictures?” 

His dad thought a moment, “Yes, I did. About two weeks ago. Why?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, just wondering. You know how Sam loves getting his pictures taken so he could pass them out to all of his friends.”

John was amused at the recollection of last year when Sam was so eager about his school pictures, he couldn’t wait to show everyone. He had to admit, Sam did look adorable in them.

“Dad,” Dean cut in breaking him out of his thoughts, “You said last night that you were going to Bobby’s. You go ahead and don’t worry about Sam. I’ll take him to school.”

John couldn’t help but get the sense that Dean was trying to get rid of him but why is the key question. He was about to confront Dean on his suspicion when his cell phone rang.

“Yea, sure, I can come over right now. No, that won’t be a problem.” He said to the voice over the line while staring at Dean the whole time. “That was Bobby. I wants me to come over and look at some sketches of what he thinks may be a demon but you and I aren’t finished talking Dean.” And with that, their dad was gone and not a moment to soon because Sam came out of his bedroom just as the living room door closed.

“Dean? Where’s dad?”

“Hey buddy. How was your sleep?”

Sam ignoring the question. “Where’d dad go?”

“Oh, he went over to Bobby’s. You hungry?”

“Do we have any raisin brand?”

“I’m not sure, let me go check.” Dean turned and started rummaging through the cupboards. “Viola, here you go. Do you want me to pour it for you too?”

“Naw, I’ve got it. Thanks anyway. Hey Dean?”  
Hmmm?”

“Why won’t you look at me? Are you mad at me for something?”

Dean, the whole time, was averting his eyes from Sam for the fear that he was going to bust out laughing causing his plan to fail miserably.

“God, no Sam, I’m not mad at you. You’re my best bud. I already told you that.” Then he forced himself to look into Sam’s face holding his breath to keep him from laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Sam looked suspicious.

“Oh, just a dream I had. I woke myself up laughing.”

Sam gave a light chuckle.

Finally after school, it was a silent ride home. John picked him up this time since he got done at Bobby’s early. “So how was school Sammy?” Asked John to fill the awkward silence. Sam started crying. “Sam what’s wrong? Did I say something that upset you?” 

Sam looked at his dad teary eyed. “I’m going bald.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because my eyebrows fell off when I was sleeping. See?” Sam turned his head so that he was facing John and sure enough, shaved eyebrows. “And…. And…. The kids were all making fun of me and today was picture day and I dressed nice for it and I have no eyebrows.” John wanted to laugh at his younger son’s statement and he really did look funny with no eyebrows but seeing Sam crying like that, all he could do was offer him comfort and punish Dean for ruining Sam’s pictures that he was so excited for.

As soon as John pulled his truck in the driveway, the passenger door flew open and So did the front door. ‘Man, that kid can sure run fast.’

Dean Was in the kitchen about to reach towards the coffee pot to pour


	3. Chapter 3

himself some coffee when the next thing his felt was Sam clinging around his waist with his heard buried in his chest sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Dean wrapped his arms around his kid brother stroking his hair.

“Oh Dean. It’s horrible.” Sobbed Sam. I’m going bald. My eyebrows fell off and now the kids are all making fun of me and I had my picture taken that way.”

At this time, John came marching through. You see what you did? Dean could not contain the laughter any longer. Sam felt his brother’s stomach shake against him as he started laughing hard. “You think this joke is funny?” Grumbled John. “You know how sensitive he is and you go ahead and pull a cruel prank on him like this. He loves picture day and you ruined it for him.”

“Oh come on dad.” Dean defended. “He put ex lax in a candy bar wrapper and when I ate it, he plowed me with water balloons when I was on the toilet.

“He’s twelve and you’re how old?”

Sam looked up at Dean with red rimmed eyes. “You did this to me?”

Without waiting for a response, Sam took off running to the bathroom.

“You should be ashamed of yourself for picking on your little brother like that.”

As John started to go over his punishments with Dean, Sam came flying out of the bathroom, arms loaded with water balloon ammunition. “YOU RUINED MY PICURES YOU ASSHOLE!” Let the plowing of water balloons begin. 

“DAMN IT. CUT IT OUT SAM!” Dean was trying to shield himself.

“NOW I’M GOING TO LOOK STUPID AND IT’S ALL…. YOUR…. FAULT YOU FUCKER!” Plow, more water balloons aimed and fired. 

“DAD! WHERE IN THE HELL IS HE GETTING THOSE?” Yelled Dean as he hid behind their father for protection.

This time John had Sam restrained around his waist. “SAM! SAMMY! I’VE GOT THIS, LET ME HANDLE IT! Now… give me the water balloons and let me worry about your brother, okay scout? John’s voice was much calmer now as he spoke to Sam.

Sam sauntered off to his room. “I’m just going to put these in the sink over here.” Explained John.  
“But dad, are you sure you want to leave them out in the open like that?” Dean worried.

“Oh don’t tell me that you’re afraid your little brother is going to throw more water balloons at ya. Grow some damn balls. It’s me you should be afraid of because what I’m going to do to you will make what Sam did look like a walk in the park.”

Dean Swallowed hard anticipating the brutal discipline to come from his dad. John handed him a list of the hated chores for Dean to do as his punishment. “Oh come on dad. This is cruel and unusual. Can’t you just beat my ass with a belt and get it done and over with?” 

“Nope, that would be too easy now suck it soldier up and get to work.”

Dean started on punishment number one, pulling the weeds along the fence. Hating it all the way. 

While his back was turned, Sam crept up from behind un noticed. Dean felt something jiggly smack him in the back and water exploded everywhere as it busted. 

“SAM, YOU LITTLE SHIT. I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU FOR EVERY INCH OF YOUR LIFE!”

“YOU RUINED MY PICTURES YOU COCK SUCKER!” Plow, in the face with another balloon.

“DAD, YOUR LITTLE FUCKER IS THROWING WATER BALLOONS AT ME?!”


	4. Chapter 4

“BOBBY CALLED AND DAD LEFT TO GO ON A HUNT. SAID HE WON’T BE BACK FOR A WEEK SO THERE. Sam stuck out his tongue and with that, he plowed Dean with another water balloon.

“Dad’s gone for a whole week?” Dean’s voice turned syrupy sweet and Sam knew that meant get the hell out of dodge because his name was mud. 

“Oh shit.” Sam took off as Dean got up from the his crouching position. There he was barricaded in his room again with the dresser pushed against the door. 

“COME OUT YOU LITTLE SHIT AND FACE THE CONSENQUENCES OF YOUR FUCKING ACTIONS!”

“NU UH, YOU’RE GOING TO KILL ME AND THEN YOU’RE GOING TO HIDE THE BODY SO THAT NO ONE ELSE CAN FIND ME.”

“ WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FROM?” Asked Dean puzzled.

“I WATCH TV.” 

“WELL YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM SOMETIME.”

“NOPE, I’M NOT COMING OUT UNTIL DAD GETS HOME.”

“YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO EAT.”

“I HAVE CHIPS AND CANDY BARS IN HERE.”

“YOU’LL HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM SOMETIME.”

“I HAVE A GARBAGE CAN.”

“THAT’S SICK SAMMY, NOW OPEN THE DAMN DOOR.”

“NO WAY. FORGET IT.”

“WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL?”

“WHAT ABOUT IT? YOU SHAVED MY EYEBROWS OFF. HOW CAN I FACE THE OTHER KIDS NOW, THEYRE ALL MAKING FUN OF ME.”

Dean felt an immediate twinge of guilt. You’re right Sammy, I went too far. I’m sorry now please come out. I promise things will be okay between us. Sam moved his dresser to the side and opened the door. 

“You really mean it?” He asked between sniffles.

“Yea, I really mean it.” Dean opened his arms and Sam ran into his embrace.

With Sam’s head cradled on Dean’s shoulder, he didn’t see the evil grin his little brother had on his face because paybacks are hell.


End file.
